The Nekomimi
by Rosa Scarsz Cruz
Summary: Kaname is informed by the Vampire Society to be careful. A newly discovered race called Nekomimi has been found out to be hiding among humans. The easiest way to identify them is by whisker-like markings on their faces. If he finds any he is to keep them under close observation & learn information. Little does Kaname know that soon he'll want more to do with a certain Nekomimi boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N! :** Yuki and Zero are just prefects in this story.

Zero is a NORMAL vampire who patrols at night.

Yuki is a NORMAL human who patrols during the day when it's still sunny.

Kaname is still the pureblood prince. He will be paired with my OC though.

This is my story, so if you don't like don't read.

I will continue updating as long as I have ideas of what I should continue with.

If you have ideas I will take requests. Think carefully on them though.

Kazutoshi Chikamatsu is my OC and he is also called Kazu.

This is my first story so, since I'm just getting the hang of it, don't blame me if it sucks x3

The song is called Euterpe. it's from the anime Guilty Crown. I put the English translation but Kazutoshi is singing it in Japanese. The Japanese lyrics are in _Italic_, the English translated verse is **Bold**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Message

~*~*~*~_**Time Skip**_~*~*~*~

**DISCLAIMER! :** I do NOT own Vampire Knight or the characters and I doubt I ever will~

_**WARNING! :Contains CURSING, YAOI, and SHOTACON 3 Rated M for BoyxBoy scenes **_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Kaname is informed by the Vampire Society to be observative._

_A newly discovered race called Nekomimi has been found out to be hiding among humans. The easiest way to identify them is by whisker-like markings on their faces._

_If he finds any he is to keep them under close observation to learn more about them._

_Little does Kaname know that soon he'll want more to do with a certain Nekomimi._

_More than just an observation... ~Kuran Kaname(OOC) x Kazutoshi Chikamatsu(OC)~_

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**~KANAME'S POV~**

I was sitting at the desk in my room reading a letter from the Society. Apparently they wanted me to keep a close watch on the humans because of a race called Nekomimi. They where blending in with the humans for unknown reasons. I look at the bold warning at the bottom of the page:

The easiest way to identify Nekomimi is by looking at their faces. They have whisker-like markings on both cheeks. If you identify a Nekomimi you are to keep close observation to understand more about them. We have no information on them besides what you just learned. We don't know how powerful they are so be cautious.

I read this one more time before sending bats to inform the other night dorm residents and headmaster Cross about what the letter said. After I finished my work I went to the couch to relax. I honestly wanted to see a Nekomimi. 'The letter makes it seem as if they're cats'. I chuckled at the ridiculous thought. 'I need to stop listening to Hanabusa when he's about to sleep'. I got up and went downstairs to get the others prepared to leave for school.

**~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~**

I was enjoying the forest before the day/night class switch with 2 wild snow foxes on either side of me and I was sitting on Kisa's back. Kisa is a White Bengal Tiger who I rescued when she was a cub while I was traveling the world. It took a lot of begging to get Cross-Sensei to let me keep her as a pet. The main reason why he gave in was because I trained Kisa to be human and animal friendly while I raised her. She only gets aggressive if someone tries hurting me. "Kisa lets rest here," I scratched gently behind her ears while she purred.

Since I am a PureBlood Nekomimi I can communicate with any form of life. I had been born with rare gifts and am immune to other races powers. Animals feel comfortable around me and can understand me.

I sat in between the snow foxes (Names are: Ren and Myuu) and Kisa while they lapped from the cold lake near where the girls of the day class battle for the night classes attention.

'Honestly they're like a pack of wolves fighting over a meal.' I relaxed into the warmth of Kisa's fur and sang to the three while they drank:

_Saita no no hana yo _

_Aa douka oshiete okure _

_Hito wa naze kizutsu keatte _

_Arasou no deshou_

**Oh, field flower that has bloomed, **

**Ah, somehow, please tell me: **

**Why is it that people hurt each other **

**And fight?**

_Rin to saku hana yo _

_Soko kara nani ga mieru _

_Hito wa naze yurushiau koto _

_Dekinai no deshou_

**Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt, **

**What can you see from there? **

**Why is it that people **

**Cannot forgive each other?**

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa _

_Ao wo utsushita _

_Hitotsu ni natte _

_Chiisaku yureta _

_Watashi no mae de _

_Nani mo iwazu ni_

**In the summer, the rain passed **

**And the blue reflected, **

**Small, it rippled **

**In front of me, **

**Without saying a thing.**

_Karete yuku tomo ni _

_Omae wa nani wo omou _

_Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de _

_Nanto ai wo tsutaeru_

**What do you think **

**When your friends wilt? **

**With those leaves that do not carry words, **

**How do you convey your love?**

_Natsu no hi wa kagette _

_Kaze ga nabiita _

_Futatsu kasanatte _

_Ikita akashi wo _

_Watashi wa utaou _

_Na mo naki mono no tame_

**The summer sun is clouded **

**And the wind fluttered. **

**I shall sing **

**The proof that life once existed **

**For those who do not have a name.**

**~KANAME'S POV~**

I was leading the other night class students when I heard the singing. 'It sounds beautiful...' I've never heard someone sing like this before so I sent a message to the other night class students:

I'll catch up in a moment I just need to check something...

I followed the singing silently and arrived at the lake. After cloaking my presence I took a closer look at the person and felt my body stiffen from surprise. 'Oh Shit! A Tiger!? And foxes!? I didn't think those two kinds of animals got along..' I climbed a tree to see better and my eyes widened. In between the White Tiger and the foxes was a boy and he was the one singing.' His voice is so soft...' My eyes glowed red as I used my vampire powers to see closer so I can see the boys face better. I fell off the tree when I saw marks, whisker-like marks, on each cheek.

**~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~ **

_**THUD! **_

I jumped from my warm comfort when I heard a loud thud in the bushes. 'Oh Shit! Please don't tell me it's Zero-Senpai! He creeps me out too much..' I pat Kisa's back twice and she stood by one side of me while Ren and Myuu stood by the other. As I got into my defensive stance my Neko ears and tail came into view while the pupils in my honey colored eyes turned to feline slits and my Neko fangs elongated. My ears twitched and I stalked silent and gracefully towards the sound. I crouched when I reached my destination and wasted no time in pouncing on my prey. 'Itadakimasu!' When my target came to view I shouted "NYA!" in shock and curved my body so I wouldn't harm the guy.

_**BAM!**_

I let out a cry as I slammed into the tree. It hurt badly and I knew I had a bruise. I whimpered quietly and licked the palm of my hand as I felt the sting of tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I used the hand to help avoid hurting the guy and it had gotten bruised from the rough impact. My ears twitched when I felt like someone was watching me and I turned to see the guy staring at me. 'What's he looking at?' I rubbed my head and felt my Neko ears still there. 'Fuck! No one's supposed to find out what I really am!' I slowly backed away from him and sent a mental message to Kisa and the foxes so they would help me escape. I stared at the guy one last time to remember him because 'Damn! He was sex on legs~ I hope I see him again..' Kisa pounced out of the bushes and bowed so I could get on her back. Ren and Myuu took their positions by both sides of me and we slowly left. I looked back to see the guy watching me leave and I couldn't help to let out a seductive smile. "See you later," I said gently while smiling one last time before Kisa and the foxes ran full speed with me to the little hut I made for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~CHAPTER 2~**_

** ~KANAME'S POV~ **

I was laying on the bench in the rose garden thinking about the earlier events. 'So THAT is what someone from the Nekomimi look like...' I smiled at the memory. 'He was beautiful... In fact, it's very obvious he outshines the other females in the academy.' I was watching the stars when my mind made a realization. "Crap... I forgot to go back to class..." I let out a sigh. 'Might as well skip till this class period finishes.'. I lay down in the shade and take a nap, knowing that soon I would need to check in

. ~*~*~*~_**Time Skip**_~*~*~*~

I was walking down the corridor towards Hanabusa and Akatsuki's room. I needed a favor from them and considering that I trust them as my right hand men, I relied on them most. Hanabusa opened the door when he felt my presence with his vampire senses and bowed. "You can drop formalities for this conversation, I would like to have your help with something, please? Hanabusa and Akatsuki looked once at each other and then turned to me and smiled. "Ne~Ne it sounds like you have a crush Kaname-Chan~" Hanabusa said, well, giggled. I felt my cheeks heat up and I nervously looked around the room for something to focus my attention on rather than their questioning stares.

'I have a crush!? Is this what it is? Why am I this nervous!?' Akatsuki grinned at me and pat my shoulder. "We're glad you found someone who caught your interest. Tell us what you know so far about them and we will find out more details." I felt my eyes widen and I smiled brightly at them. "Thank you guys, I knew I could depend on you in this kind of situation." Sighing quietly in relief I sat on a leather couch next to a desk. "Well it's a long story, but it started when we were leaving the dorms to go to class..." I then started explaining the events I encountered with the beautiful Nekomimi.

** ~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~ **

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Mmmnnn" I moaned from my sleep.  
_**SLAM!  
**_ I covered my head with my pillow when I heard the door being slammed open. It was obvious it was both of my best friends, Sayori Wakaba (Yori-Chan) and Yuuki Cross (Yuuki-Chan), I can smell and sense them whenever they are on or near the Cross Academy campus. They are the only two besides headmaster Cross and Zero-Senpai who know what I am. "Mnnnn 5 more minutes..."  
Yori and Yuuki looked at each other and nodded once in silent agreement. They grabbed the pillow that covered the Nekomimi's face and attacked him with it while yelling, "Wake up Kazu~Chan! We'll eat breakfast without you... It's Friday and you know what that means today is~" The second KazuToshi processed her words he was out of bed and running downstairs while squealing "Omelets!"

* * *

_**(HOW KAZUTOSHI MET KAIEN CROSS:)~~~**_

KazuToshi Chikamatsu was living a completely different reality than the one that is the everyday normal until a year ago. He was living in the OtherWorld, a different realm from the human's where many creatures that humans believe to be fairytales and legends, there are also many that have never been heard of before. He was attending the Great Academy of Magics and Powers.  
When he met Kaien Cross he had been lost in the Forest of the Fae. The Fae is the king of the OtherWorld and he's also my older brother. He had requested that I took care of the forest and I accepted since I spent most of my life there to train and gain control of my powers that will never stop growing and evolving.  
I had been riding on Kisa's back with Ren and Myuu **~(A/N: Refer to Snow Foxes in Chapter** **One)~** Me and the animals were walking to the Sky Fruit Meadows when Kisa stopped walking because something was off. I patted her side twice so she'd know to follow her senses and we ended up by the River of Souls. I raised one of my eyebrows at the sight of a Male Human with a slender body and long silky hair passed out on the river bank.  
I remember asking who he was and how he ended up in the Forest of the Fae. He said he got pushed into a river by his adopted son when he tried to hug him**(A/N: Kaien should know better than to attempt to hug Zero AND try getting him to call him 'Daddy..).** I was curious about the world he lived in so I offered him a place to secretly stay at until I could see my big brother and find a way to get him home. He agreed and once he found out that I was an orphan he asked me if I wanted to be his adopted daughter. I agreed because I had nothing else to learn about in the OtherWorld and because I was an orphan having to suffer a loss of everyone in my family except my older brother and I couldn't stay with him because my powers were secret to The Elders of the OtherWorld. If they found out that I had legendary gifts that are believed to be extinct or fairytales, they'd use me as a tool or a possession. I accepted and we planned to meet in a year so that I would have time to prepare.  
I still am able to send letters to my brother but I plan to visit on some of the longer holidays.

* * *

Today's KazuToshi's first day of school at Cross Academy, so he was nervous and excited. He wanted to start school at the beginning of the week but gave up on the argument once he saw Yuuki and Yori's puppy eyes. They had pierced my right ear 9 times and my left twice, then I ended up with 2 eyebrow piercings, 2 lip rings, a stud for my nose, a rose choker, a black beanie, and a hairpin in the shape of an anime cat with a fish in it's mouth.  
I turned and walked into Yuuki's room since I promised her and Yori that they could see me in my uniform first. "Yori~Chan, Yuuki~Chan! Does the uniform look O.K. on me?" They turned around and promptly nearly passed out from the way I was dressed. Yori seemed to snap out of it first because she was blushing Yuuki blushed while turning her head to Yori. "Day Class's soon to be Most Wanted Male~" they snickered and I give them a cute shy smile with a mischievous sparkle in my eyes. "Let's get going then, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" We laughed quietly to ourselves and grabbed our bags while walking out the door.

**~KANAME'S POV~**

Akatsuki and Hanabusa were explaining what they found out about my beautiful Nekomimi. 'I'll do whatever it takes to get him to be mine.' It was daytime so we walked in the shade of the forest towards the day classrooms.  
~They found out that the Nekomimi I met was named KazuToshi Chikamatsu, he's 17 years of age and is from the OtherWorld.  
~He is always friendly with peers and teachers and no one ever had problems with him.  
~He is currently the student with the highest GPA in school while only starting school for the first time today.  
~He was adopted by headmaster Kaien after being an orphan for most of his life.  
~He grew up without family because his family was massacred when he was only a child at the age of 8 years in age.  
~He is a rare Pureblood Nekomimi that has many legendary blood mixes.  
~Not much people know about him because he and a small select few of others hid the truth from anyone else. If he is discovered then he might end up being used as a tool or possession, the reason for this is because people believe that his breed is only found in fairytales.  
~He is the last of his Bloodline alive.  
~He has Fae, Mermaid, Elf, Elemental Pixies, Water Sprites, and Life Spirits blood mixed in him.  
~His powers know no limits and he is skilled in the use of swords, bow and arrows, guns, and many more weapons and he's skilled in hand in hand combat and is spiritually powerful.  
I widened my eyes after hearing all of the description. 'Most of the things I just heard I've never heard of or seen before'. Akatsuki looked at me with a sneaky smile. "We couldn't find any pictures of him in his personal files so we wanted to see him up close". Hanabusa was apparently excited to see who caught my interests. "Ne~Ne~ Kaname-Chan~, since he's in Yuuki's class, why don't you pretend to apologize for us causing problems and thank her for putting up with us THEN you can apologize to him and see how his hand is doing from the incident!" I thought about it for a second and nodded my head agreeing since Hanabusa rarely has reasonable ideas. "Good idea Hanabusa, let's try this plan. When you both see him I bet you will understand completely why he caught my attention." I grinned and we continued to the class in a comfortable silence.

** ~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~**

As soon as I walked into the building everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I heard a lot of whispers from both boys and girls around us saying "Yuuki and Yori are so lucky!", "He's so cute!", and "He's the perfect uke~". The last one irritated me and made me feel like I was being underestimated. 'They have no idea what they're getting into'. I looked at them with innocent eyes and gave them a cute shy smile. I inwardly smirked when they all passed out from nosebleeds. I giggle and high five Yuuki and Yori triumphantly then set off to our homeroom which would be a free period today.

After introducing myself to my other classmates I sat in between Yori and Yuuki. We were discussing our plans to sneak out tonight and have a picnic by the lake. We were currently laughing and joking about who brings what before we heard the door open and click shut. We look up from our mini circle and I automatically let out a nearly silent gasp when I see 2 sexy guys by the door. But what was really making my heart beat fast and making me blush was the sex on legs guy in between the 2 guys. It was Kaname Kuran.

**~KANAME'S POV~**

I felt my heart beat faster as my eyes met with a pair of golden honey ones. My chest had a strange feeling that I never experienced until I met MY little kitten **(A/N: Possessive much? X3)**, I knew that there was something special about him. I thought it was strange because I met him for the first time yesterday and didn't talk...What was it about him that drew me closer..?

"Kaname-Sempai?" I look at Yuuki and she smiles with an understanding twinkle in her eyes. I feel my face flush as I realize she caught me staring at him. "Ah! Sorry, I just came to apologize for troubling you so much lately and thank you for your hard work..." I turn my head to the side to hide the embarrassed look on my face and I notice Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and even KazuToshi looking at me with amused expressions. Yuuki smiled at me and stood up next to KazuToshi. "Kaname-Sempai, Akatsuki-Sempai, and Hanabusa-Kun to meet KazuToshi Chikamatsu, Kazu~Chan, this is Kaname-Sempai, Akatsuki-Sempai, and Hanabusa-Kun." KazuToshi smiled at us in a shy but playful way. "My name's KazuToshi but you guys can call me Kazu for short." He giggled softly and it sounded musical. 'He's just like an angel...' I hear a loud **THUD!** and turn my head to see the rest of the class passed out with nosebleeds. 'Damn it! this means more people to fight for him...' I suddenly felt a light tug on my uniform jacket sleeve and look down to see Kazu-Kun doing the tugging and looking up at me with the most shy and innocent puppy eyes I've ever seen. "Ne~ Kaname~Kun, can I talk to you alone for a bit?" I feel my face flush and hope that it's not noticeable. I gave a small smile to him and nodded a nervous yes. He smiled cutely to me and holds my hand while leading me out..

* * *

**A/N: There goes Chapter 2! (^-^) I hope everyone likes it so far. As far as I know this story might become really long by the time I'm through... I update whenever I have time to or when I have ideas for it. I'm just letting all of you know that this is definitely A/U, considering how the Night class is acting and talking it's also very OOC. I'm not good when it comes to formalities so please understand! :3 it is only the first story I've ever written that I plan to get as far as I can get, which will be far, if there are no problems(the first story I ever wrote I gave up after half a page feeling it was time for a snack. I never saw the page again...x3). Thank You Everyone who is giving it a chance and Thank You for Reviewing! 3 ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~CHAPTER 2~**_

**~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~**

_'Fuck, I think he knows damn well that I'm not human so I might as well get to the point. It's kind of obvious he __isn't either...'_ We turned left and I led him out of the corridor and into the forest. We continued in silence until we got to the lake near the Moon dorms where we first met. I had him sit down by the lake shore and put my fingers to my lips. I whistled a short tune I learned from the OtherWorld when we still were in war _**(A/N: Rue's Whistle Song from The Hunger Games)**_, and waited a quick 2 minutes for Kisa, Ren, and Myuu to show up. I watched Kaname as he made a cute face that showed he was thinking deeply. "Kaname-kun, I can show you a lot faster than tell you about me but you would have to trust me enough. If you think you can handle me being in your space for a few short minutes then I will show you my memories.."

**~KANAME'S POV~**

I thought carefully about what KazuToshi said. I honestly was confused as to why I felt so comfortable near him and trusted him when I didn't even know him for more than a day. "Have you shown anyone else your memories?" I was curious if he's shown his past to others because there wasn't a full summary in his files.

**~KAZUTOSHI'S POV~**

I shook my head. "Kaname-kun, Yuuki and Yori never saw my transformation. Since you have seen part of the real me already and still can talk to me without fear, I feel comfortable enough to show you and trust you." I smiled a real smile to him. My smile turned sad. "I am scared when it comes to trusting humans enough to not wear a mask. When I think about what could happen if someone else found out and told it to someone who had bad intentions, I feel like I want to run. I don't really have a past where I grew up as happy as can be. It was truly hard to keep myself standing after a lot of the pain I went through..."

**~KANAMES POV~**

After thinking of what I read about KazuToshi and what he was saying I felt I should give him a chance to show me. I was really happy that I would be the first person to see the real him. "Alright I understand Kazu-kun." I smiled softly to him. _'I mean, how can I say no to that beautiful face...'_ "I trust that you won't hurt me and I respect your courage to show me."


End file.
